A Diary of Elizabeth Swann
by BlueLilyFlower
Summary: This is my point of view of what Elizabeth Swann saw and did that whole time in the movie. I wrote the diary with a little help from the script from PotC. Its a bit longer than most diaries but is meant to be funny so R&R! Rated PG for cursing and romance


Hi! I'm doing a Pirates of the Caribbean thing for a change! Oh yes and the disclaimer is I don't own any characters, places, things or anything like that! I'm sorry the entries aren't dated. You'll be able to tell where in the story we are because of the events that are written about. It's a long diary entry of Elizabeth Swann so you can have some details! Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Elizabeth or any of the stuff in this piece of work 

**A Diary of Elizabeth Swann**

****

****

(Elizabeth is grown up throughout this diary)

Dear Diary,

This morning I woke up from a dream of when Will Turner and I met on the ship 8 years ago. Father came to get me up because he wanted to get me something. I was so happy because he had announced that he had gotten me a dress. I must admit it was nice of him but I was suspicious because he _never _gets me anything so fancy unless it was going to be in my "best interest". 

I was right to be suspicious because the dress was for Captain Norrington, no excuse me, _Commodore _Norrington's promotion. I don't even _like _the guy like that. Oh and did I mention that he _fancies _me? I mean its not like I'm not flattered. At least someone does but why couldn't it have been someone like Will Turner? Oh well. Father got me out of bed and then he went downstairs because he had a visitor. Probably nobody I bloody like. 

It turns out it was someone I liked though. I came downstairs and there was Will Turner standing there. Well I'm bloody glad he showed up! He gave father a sword-well actually it was for _Commodore _Norrington. Will wouldn't call me by my first name. He insists on calling me Miss. Swann. It gets quite irritating really. I'm going to bed now.

Dear Diary,

Today was an exciting and scary day. The scary part was Commodore Norrington proposed after his stupid ceremony. If I may, I'm going to mention that I could hardly _breathe_ while I was there so it wasn't that enjoyable. Note to self: never wear a corset again. Here comes the exciting part. I was having a hard time breathing because of the corset when Commodore Norrington was proposing but the selfish man thought it was because I was nervous! All the sudden I really couldn't breathe and I fainted. Yes, I know. Me, a governor's daughter fainting but I did. One second I was falling, and the next I had hit the dark blue waves of the ocean. I daresay that Commodore was probably calling all his little soldiers to come and rescue me but meanwhile I was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. I'm glad I didn't hit the rocks. 

All the sudden I felt arms around me. Someone was pulling me up from the water. I hoped it was Will. We came to the surface and he struggled a bit and then he took off my outer garments and we went to the surface. Two guards pulled me on board a ship and then I heard someone shout, "Move!" All the sudden my corset was cut open and I was feeling a bit violated but also relieved because I could breathe again! 

I opened my eyes to see a tan man, a pirate I think, holding my pirate medallion. He was a _very _fine man if you know what I mean. He had very nice tan skin and there were interesting beads in his dread locked hair. He was by far a much finer man then Will. A guard said, "I never would have thought of that." The pirate said, "Clearly you've never been to Singapore" with a devilish smile. I heard him say to me "Where did you get that?" but I was too preoccupied with his face to answer him. Then Commodore Norrington came to rescue me as usual with his little soldier buddies. Probably trying to impress me like he usually does. I'm proud to say it certainly didn't work. He looked at the pirate like he was an unpleasant creature. Then he pretended like he was going to be thanking the pirate for saving my life but instead he pulled up the pirate's sleeve. 

He indeed was a pirate. His name was Jack Sparrow, or Captain Jack Sparrow as the pirate wants us to call him. Well Commodore put him in irons but not before Commodore said something extremely rude ("You are without doubt the _worst _pirate I've ever heard of!). I'm glad to say Jack Sparrow had a clever come back ("Ah, but you _have _heard of me!"). 

Then Jack Sparrow put his irons around my neck. I was being pulled toward him a bit and father and Commodore (I smirked at this) tried to keep him from shooting me, as he was holding me at gunpoint. I got scared because I thought he really was going to shoot. When he ordered Commodore to give me his effects and hat to put on him, he turned me around to face him and I noticed he retreated the irons away from my neck. 'Maybe he isn't so bad' I thought. I put on his hat first and then I put on his belt and his pistol. 

I acted like I was furious but honestly; I was really enjoying putting on his belt. I tied it really tight and he said (making me blush), "Easy on the goods, darling." I guess I was enjoying putting on the belt because it was right above his…goods, as he would say. I told him "You're despicable" and he was about a inch from my face when he said "Sticks and stones love. I saved your life, you save mine. We're square." I have to agree that that's the truth. He is really good at comebacks. He escaped after pushing me back toward my father and Commodore Norrington. I don't know what happened to him after that but I'm still wondering. He is a _really _fine man. His looks are so captivating. I wonder if father would let me marry a pirate…

Dear Diary,

Today I will write fast because I can't say too much because I have really scary pirates in the next room. Tonight, after Jack Sparrow had threatened me, I was in bed and my maid mentioned that it was great that the Commodore proposed and that he was a fine man. I had to pretend that I agreed but then she went too far. She said "What about that Will Turner? He's a fine man too." I got a bit mad at that because it sounded like she was trying to get me to _confess _that I fancied Will. I sent her away. Just a few hours ago, these pirates from some ship called the Black Pearl came and raided Port Royal and came to my house. My maid said they were after me but I didn't know why. Now I know why. 

It's because of that pirate medallion I had. When these two pirates found me I invoked the right of "parley" and they took me to their ship. I tried to talk to this mean looking pirate, thinking he could maybe listen but instead he _slapped _me! The nerve of him hitting a lady! Then I talked to the captain and he wouldn't let me off the ship so I had to stay there in a very nice room for a ship. The captain's name was Captain Barbossa. What a stupid name. I was invited to dinner with him and then I grabbed a knife and successfully stabbing him in the heart with it. He took out the knife like it hadn't even hurt him. Well I guess it's my fault for not believing his stupid ghost story. 

As soon as I went outside the room, I believed in ghost stories. I was terrified because these awful skeleton things were walking around. They must have thought I was a little girl because I fell onto a sheet and they felt the need to throw me up and down like I was on a _parachute_. Then that Captain Barbossa guy grabbed me and started talking about how he hasn't felt anything for 10 years and he came into the moonlight and scared me even more by turning into one of those skeleton things too. I ran into the room behind him and he closed me in there. I'm tired and scared so I think I'll stop now.

Dear Diary,

Today was like a blood ritual or something. They took me into their hide out this morning and they were all shouting and Captain Barbossa made this long speech about Aztec gold and curses. I was very scared I must admit. They made it sound like they were going to kill me. Captain Barbossa cut my hand and made me drop into this chest the pirate medallion that I had taken from Will. Apparently it was supposed to end a curse but it didn't because the thick pirates couldn't tell if anything had changed after I had dropped the medallion in the chest so good ole Captain Barbossa decided he would _shoot _one of his crew to find out. The guy didn't die surprisingly and all of the crew got mad at the two pirates that brought me. 

Captain Barbossa went into this rage and slapped me because I wouldn't tell him whom Bootstrap Bill Turner's son was. Its not like I knew anyway but I guessed it was Will because they both have the same last name. I grabbed the medallion so I could keep it as I rolled down a small hill and fell to the ground. A few minutes later as all the pirates were challenging Captain Barbossa, I feel a hand grab my mouth. I open my eyes quickly and am about to scream when I realize its Will. About time he comes to rescue me. I can't complain though because at least it isn't that bloody Commodore Norrington. Will helped me escape back to a ship where there seemed to be more pirates. "Not more pirates!" I had cried as I got onto the boat but then I realized I recognized the person in front of me. 

It was Gibbs, the pirate that had made me stop singing the "A Pirates Life for Me" song when I was smaller. I was surprised to see him as a pirate for he had been a British Navy officer 8 years ago. Oh Commodore and father would have a _fit_ if they saw this. Gibbs asked where Jack was. Will said he fell behind. I was surprised and asked "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" but I now realize it _couldn't_ have been anyone else. Will helped bandage my hand but then when he found out I had taken his medallion, he got really mad. I said I was sorry but he was just _so_ mad! He was all saying about how the medallion was a gift from his father and how he understood now that Captain Barbossa's crew needed his father's blood, or his blood, the blood of a pirate. He asked me "Why did you take it?" and I said the honest truth. "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would've been awful." That was my answer and he became furious and slammed his hand down on the table. I left quite afraid. At least I'm back on the ship and safe. I guess my relationship with Will is having a fall out. Not that we ever had one. Maybe I'll think about Jack Sparrow instead.

Dear Diary,

Today was my day of stardom! The Black Pearl was gaining on us and Will said we must fight! I thought that was quite brave of him but then I thought of an idea. We would try to loose the Black Pearl at some shoals and Gibbs said it would hold them a bit. Gibbs told the crew to start throwing out supplies so we could lighten the boat. We had to loose some of the supplies and then Gibbs got the idea of putting trust glass in the cannons cause we were going to surprise Captain Barbossa's crew by going to the starboard side of the Black Pearl. We fired on their ship and they fired on us. Then stupid Ana Maria (I swear she fancies Jack) held a gun to my head and said "We'll give them her" when we ran out of ideas of what to do. That savage, Captain Barbossa, captured our crew and rounded us up onto the Black Pearl.

As much as it felt like our relationship was gone, I still cared about him so when the Interceptor blew up, I was horrified because Will had been trapped there. Obviously I underestimated him and he came back telling Captain Barbossa to let me go free. He negotiated with Barbossa but it was Jack who was telling Will what to do. Honestly, sometimes I think Will is like a kid and _Jack_ is the man I want. He's a finer man then Will. That's not a bad thought actually! Oh god, I can't believe I just wrote that. That's all for now or I'll start writing down stuff I don't really want to discuss….

Dear Diary,

That bloody _bastard _Barbossa marooned not just me, but _Jack _on an island! We were stuck together and Jack got really mad at me because I kept asking him how he escaped last time. Guess what I learned? All those great things he's done are _fakes_! He said he'd been here for 3 days last time and he said he was able to barter a passage off the island from the rumrunners who had come. Humph! 

Then I got mad at _him,_ and said "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" Do you know what he said to that? He said, "Welcome to the Caribbean love!" The absolute _nerve _of him! Then he handed me a bottle of rum and I swore I'd get him back. 

Well last night I pretended I was drunk with him and we danced around the campfire. We sat down and he told me about how the Black Pearl was freedom. It was actually quite interesting. I guess he has a good side after all but I think I'll like Will from now on. I cuddled up close (don't ask me why) and he started making innuendos about how the "company was better and the scenery was nice". We did a toast and then he fainted. The next morning I burned his rum for payback for the "Welcome to the Caribbean love" comment. He got pissed and I told him the royal navy would find me because of the 1,000ft signal of barrels of rum. He almost shot me but thought better of it and stalked across the island. 

Later on the HMS Dauntless, Commodore Norrington made Jack go into the brig and I wanted to save Will and so I did something stupid. I told Commodore I was accepting his ridiculous proposal. The things I do for love (and Will)! To make things _worse_, when Commodore Norrington and Jack were out on the boat, Jack told Commodore Norrington that there could be a "risk" for the future Mrs. Commodore a.k.a. me! I was put in a room by that despicable man Gillette and locked in! Then father came over and tried to talk to me. It didn't work because I tied my bed sheets together and escaped from the Dauntless and rowed back to the Black Pearl in a rowboat to get Jack's crew out. 

Dear Diary,

I got the crew out but not before the creepy (I used to think it was cute) monkey lunged in front of me when I was sneaking on to the Black Pearl. I just threw him onto a cannon and he slid right off. Then the guards ran upstairs to the deck of the ship and I ran and got out the crew. We smashed a boat into the two pirates on duty, and then they fell off the boat. I should have known that the crew wouldn't help me the whole time especially with Gibbs thinking women are _back luck _on a ship. They didn't want to help me get Will back so I had to do it all by myself! Bloody pirates! I had to row back, get Will out of trouble, and help him while Jack fought Captain Barbossa. Then I realized and I guess Will did too, that Jack was cursed too. Stupid blighter. He took a medallion! He's such a thief but he's a fine man and a good one. 

Basically, Barbossa and Jack couldn't kill each other so I didn't see the point of them fighting. Boys and their violent ways…I was running to help Jack but then Barbossa pointed his gun at me and I had to stop suddenly. Why couldn't _I_ get a gun? A sword at least! But no, I have to use a stupid piece of treasure to defend myself. Boys get all the fun but I guess I can't complain. The island was a lot of fun too. Curse hormones! Anyway, a shot rang out in the silence but I was surprised it wasn't Barbossa who fired his gun. It was Jack! Barbossa was surprised too but then he went on about how Jack had wasted his shot he had carried for 10 years. Then I heard a voice above me and I looked up. Next to the treasure was _Will _and he said, "He didn't waste it" and dropped in two medallions. Somehow, Jack must have had a plan and it bloody worked! Barbossa ripped open his shirt and blood started pouring out. He looked straight ahead and said, "I feel…cold" and fainted-well died actually. I talked to Will for a moment, and he bloody didn't propose or anything! He just said my fiancé would be waiting. What a nice thought Will, real nice. I said we had to get back to the Dauntless but first we were going to drop Jack off at his ship. Alas, Gibbs and the rest had taken over the Black Pearl. Jack was really upset because that's what he had worked for but he _did _promise them a ship! Maybe pirates should start keeping their word. 

Dear Diary,

Oh god today was full of events! Jack was to be hung at the gallows. I thought this was wrong but father said that Commodore was doing the right thing and that he was bound by the law to do the right thing, as are we all. What rubbish! If it wasn't for Jack, then I wouldn't have gotten back safely and I wouldn't have had such an adventure! Oh yeah and Will helped a bit. So a navy officer read off Jack charges while Jack smiled and nodded at one of them. 

Meanwhile, Will was making his way back toward me. He stood in front of father and said "Governor Swann, Commodore" and both nodded respectfully. Then he looked at me and said "Elizabeth" with such feeling. I looked at him and he said "I should have told you since the moment I met you, I love you." I was shocked! He started to walk quickly back toward Jack. I just stared after him but then I realized Mr. Cotton's parrot on a pole that held the flag and then it flew away. 

I knew there must be a plan underway. Will was pushing his way toward Jack through the crowd drawing out his sword. People began gasping and whispering. I thought quickly and said, "I can't breathe" and pretended to faint. Father and Commodore Norrington turned around to try to help me. All the sudden I sat up and watched as will flung his sword at the gallows just as the rope was lowered so Jack would hang. Jack's feet started slipping on the sword as he tried to stay up while Will went to fight the executioner. Father said "Elizabeth…what- oh…" and then he sighed and turned to watch. 

The plan was going perfectly but then Commodore Norrington ordered guards to go get the escape under control. Jack cut his hands free of the ropes around them and he and Will did a spectacular show of tripping up guards with a clothes line and fending them off. I ran to go watch as they neared the spot where Commodore Norrington proposed. Finally, the guards surrounded them and will did this cute but ridiculous thing of going around and hitting all the guard's bayonets but they were trapped. I was behind my father while Commodore Norrington gave a speech to Will and then father said something about "clemency" but I wasn't really listening to him. I was watching Will to see what he would say to Commodore Norrington's speech. Will said, "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Jack pointed at himself in his usual way. Then Commodore Norrington said "you forget your place Turner" and he said "its right here between you and Jack." I was very surprised Will could be that brave! At that moment, I wanted to be just as brave as Will. "As is mine," I said as I stepped next to Will. Commodore Norrington said some rubbish like "Is this truly where your heart lies?" and I said "yes" but while that was happening, father was telling all the other guards to put down their weapons. Then I saw the parrot and Jack saw it too because he just said "Well I'm actually feeling rather good about this" and he said something to father and Commodore Norrington and then went where I was standing with Commodore Norrington when he proposed. The last words I heard out of that fine man was, "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you-" and the poor fellow fell off the battlement! That stupid guard Gillette laughed and thought he had died most likely, but I knew that he was still out there, alive and would most likely come back one day.


End file.
